Damien Eichenseer
Damien Eichenseer is the co-protagonist of Re_dux, the other being Mag. He is the''' Super High School Level Actor.' While Re_dux will be written from Mads's point of view, the story will (presumably) be largely centered around Damien, as he is the bearer of the ahoge. This is due to the Re:universe tearing much of its story mechanics from the Dangan Ronpa series, in which all canon protagonists bear ahoges. Appearance Damien is a tall Caucasian brown-haired male with a short beard and a notable, distinct ahoge. His outfit is almost entirely monochrome aside from the striking contrast provided by the bright red diamond-shaped pendant around his neck. Personality Your typical trash-talking cynic with the occasional flare of comic enthusiasm, Damien expresses affection through the constant disappointment and flippant aloofness that his friends constantly have to put up with. Almost everything he says is at least half-sarcastic, and many have expressed difficulty determining the true intention behind his somewhat ambiguous speech mannerisms. Sometimes, when Damien is excited, he involuntarily engages in a bizarre twitching motion coupled with a disproportionately effeminate giggle. While Damien creeps himself out by doing this, Cat finds it endearing. Biography Damien's past prior to the prison simulation is unknown, Within the prison, he has experienced memory loss and has done nothing too important. Re_dux Application ''As this application was filled out by a real person, names have been removed. Here we have the best guy, known as XXXXX XXXXXXXXXX, SHSL Actor. He wears a gray sweater, back shirt, red necklace, silver watch, black jeans, black belt, gray shoes with golden wings attached, black glasses. Windswept ahoge-ridden brown hair that never acts like it's supposed to, and a beard resembling that of Luke from TWDG. About 6'0". There are two sides to XXXXX XXXXXXXXXX. The charming charismatic comedian and the bitter secretive introvert. XXXXX is nigh-unable to open to open up to people and be real with them but still craves palpable human relationship, much to his frustration. He can come off as gruff sometimes because he largely keeps to himself and doesn't always feel like dealing with people, but his dry sarcastic wit is a welcome addition to any group of idiotic teenagers! XXXXX pictures himself as a badass but is maddeningly awkward in social situations outside his tiny group of confidants. His intimidating arrogance is made paradoxical by his latent insecurity and self-esteem issues. Despite his eloquent, swaggering boisterousness, however, he is quite passive and will try to avoid a real argument if he can. Lazy as a motherfucker too. He also considers himself an intellectual and thrives on challenging his brain, always trying to approach every situation from a strictly logical rather than visceral perspective, often failing miserably. He's certainly articulate though, or we wouldn't keep him around. He's kind of a dick. He really does enjoy his friends though, he just has a series of mental blocks which prevent him from expressing affection in traditional ways, and so he has to make a joke out of everything in order to keep himself sane. He can get very depressed and bitter at times, but his comedic/acting skills allow him to convince the rest of the world, including himself, that he's just fine. He has experience in both film and stage acting, and also enjoys singing, writing, and graphic design. All the world's a stage, after all, and no one knows it better than XXXXX XXXXXXXXXX, who refuses to drop the act. Murder! Trivia * Damien's outfit is very similar to Flynt's. This is done intentionally, and symbolizes their dual status as protagonist. * Damien's red pendant is identical to Cat's. * Damien is dating a hubcap. Her name is Tyra. * Damien may have been designed with white hair if the real Damien's monomaniacal fascination with the hair color had won over Olivia (or any of the participants in the Re:universe project, for that matter). * His butt buddy is Shea. Gallery Aaron1.png|Classic, ahoge'd Aaron. Aaron2.png|Sans ahoge. AaronWhite.png|We don't talk about this one. AaronArmless1.jpg|Haha no arms. AaronArmless2.jpg|Haha no arms (part 2). Category:Characters Category:Re_dux Category:Prisoners Category:Alive Category:Tulpas